Promising Forever
by kittikat8531
Summary: Zoisite and Mercury are at the Mercury Court after announcing their engagement, but some people aren't so happy about it. Can the couple hold on? Please R&R. One-shot.


AN: Again, I know I should be working on 'Golden Ascension'. For those of you waiting for it, I promise I'll try to work on it more this week. I hope to finish the next chapter soon, so please be patient. Anyway. This story, like 'Care' and several others is a Silver Millennium short featuring, in this case, Mercury and Zoisite. In part I was writing this to get a feel of how they are when they're not fighting their feelings to make the next part of 'Golden Ascension' easier. As such it is technically part of my series but is absolutely able to stand on its own, though you may want to read 'Care' first since this comes down the line from it. Zoisite and Mercury are engaged and visiting the Mercury Court for the first time since.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon, sad though that makes me.

88888888

The princess of Mercury hadn't expected a warm welcome. It was unsuitable for a member of the royal family to be anything but perfectly well-mannered and demure, so exuberant greetings were unlikely to say the least. She hadn't expected the reaction they received, though.

Their laws stated a woman had the right to choose her husband as a man could his wife, so there had been no arguments from the court nobility when her engagement was announced. The people seemed pleased, even. The princess was popular, and she had been sent countless letters wishing her and her betrothed well.

Her stepmother was another story.

As queen consort, Candace had no power to oppose her stepdaughter. Before her marriage, Candace had been a princess of Mars and exercised a great deal of influence through her lover, a weak young man unable to withstand her. Now, though, she was queen in name only and Mercury's King Nerio was not swayed by her wiles. She could do nothing he did not permit, and he allowed little.

When the crown princess and her fiancé were told to approach the thrones and did obeisance to the rulers, it was several beats before the king spoke. Finally, he beckoned for his daughter to rise.

"You look well, Princess."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. The Lunar Court is teaching me a great deal."

"That is good to hear. And this is your chosen husband?"

The general straightened from his bow, recognizing the permission so tacitly given. "Lord Zoisite of the European territories of Terra, Your Majesty."

"Lord. I had heard you to be a king, young man."

"Your Majesty hears much. It is true that in my world I am a king, but I still serve under Prince Endymion and his esteemed parents. Among the courts I and my comrades are considered lords."

Zoisite looked the part of a king though. He wore his dress uniform for the meeting, and its clean lines with a sash of medals across his chest gave him an air of extreme dignity. A thin circlet of silver at his forehead served as a symbol of his rank.

Mercury curtseyed again, less deeply than before. "We conducted battle training earlier today, and I am weary. I ask your permission to withdraw until supper."

"You have it, Princess. Lord Zoisite, we shall speak more then."

"Yes, sire."

A servant appeared from the shadows to lead them to their suite.

88888888

"It seems strange for us to be allowed to share a suite," Zoisite observed over the book he was perusing. His fiancée was curled into a window seat with one as well, a collection of Terran poetry he had gifted to her.

She shook her head. "The Mercury Court is practical in all things, and matters of sexuality and love are treated as anything else would be. Logically, if a couple is inclined to certain acts before the wedding there is little that can be done to stop it."

"I do not think your mother favors me. There was darkness in her expression even through her court demeanor."

"Stepmother."

"Oh?" He lifted one brow. "Is your mother dead? I did not know. My apologies, dear princess."

Mercury set her book aside. "I do not know if my mother is alive; she left when I was a child. My father remarried."

"Was there a divorce?"

"No. A partner leaving for more than a year is seen as such, freeing the other to pursue a new spouse."

"How… odd."

"As I said, practical. Most marriages are made for money or rank and are thus treated as business rather than a matter of love."

"Hm. Why do you think your stepmother disapproves of me so? Is it only the prejudice against Terrans?"

"To my knowledge, the queen has no particular feelings toward Earth and her inhabitants. If she cannot use it to her advantage, it simply ceases to matter. I believe the source of her displeasure is that she had hoped to use my marriage to reward a supporter, earning his favor and allowing her to rule behind the scenes."

Zoisite managed a wry smile. "And she fears she cannot control me?"

She got to her feet and drifted over, setting her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him. "Do not be so quick to disregard what she can do. If she decides you are too much trouble she will search for a way to prove you unsuitable and have you driven from the court. She may even engineer such a situation if she must."

"So she will ruin my reputation for her own gain," he said. "I had hoped to leave such intrigue behind when I left Terra. Mercury seemed far more open-minded."

"Yes, but Candace is Martian by birth."

He rose as well, wrapping one arm around her trim waist. He grimaced at the stiff court gown she was wearing, so at odds with the beautiful simplicity of her Senshi's uniform. For several moments they stood together, enjoying each other's presence and thinking. Finally, Zoisite released her and took a step back.

"Your stepmother will not find me easily turned away. I love you, Mercury, and I always will. A little unpleasantness will not stop me."

88888888

Zoisite believed what he said wholeheartedly, but Candace was determined to make it difficult. He was snubbed at every possible opportunity when she began to use her role as hostess to her advantage. He was often seated at low tables during meals and excluded from more private gatherings entirely. Princess Mercury started to protest, but he stopped her. Instead, he remained a perfect courtier- always polite and complimentary, he refused to stoop to her level. If anything, it angered her even more.

Fortunately, it only took a few days for Zoisite to form a rapport with King Nerio, who was impressed by his future son-in-law's keen wit and flawless manners. The young lord had perfected the art during his years in the Golden Court, and he had never been at the center of a scandal. His spotless reputation was related to the king, increasing his high opinion. Princess Mercury stayed nearby as often as possible, but she had duties to attend to and that was often when the queen and her lackeys struck.

Zoisite bowed and left the council chamber, where he had been invited to sit in on the royals' meetings with various dignitaries and supplicants. His bride-to-be started to get up and follow, but he shook his head. If he was attacked or otherwise implicated in some sort of wrongdoing, he would not let her be taken down with him. He suspected something would happen soon.

His instincts were proven right when a woman practically threw herself into his arms mere moments later, scantily clad and clinging to him like a leech. He tried to get her off, but she would not let go. Finally he was forced to teleport out of her grasp. The use of that particular ability was a serious drain of his powers, but he could not afford to give in to his weakness and kept his expression unperturbed.

"My lady," he said coolly, "may I help you with something?"

She stumbled and fell in surprise, letting the youngest Shitennou get a good look at her. She was older than he was, but not by much. At a guess, he thought she was no more than nineteen standardized years. She was wearing a blue wig, but her naturally red hair spilled out from underneath. She had large blue eyes like the princess's, and he sighed as he realized the plan. Had he removed her from his person forcibly, it would have seemed like he was mistreating his fiancée. Mercury had no tolerance for the abuse of women.

He crouched in front of her. "I know Queen Candace ordered you to do this, and I bear you no ill will for obeying. However, I will not be so lenient again. Should I find you to be responsible for any further misunderstandings, I will report you to the king and allow him to pass judgment. Impersonating royalty is a crime."

She nodded quickly, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, my lord. I apologize. I will not trouble you again."

Zoisite gently pushed her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "What is your name, and what can you tell me of the queen's plans?"

"I do not know her plans, my lord, I swear. I was only to hold on until someone saw us before I fell."

He had not expected her to know anything and was unsurprised when he was proven right. "And your name?"

"Inessa."

"Are you a relation of the queen's?"

Inessa shook her head hurriedly. "No! I am only her lady's maid, my lord, one of the few she brought with her upon her marriage."

"And you wish to return home?"

"More than anything," the young woman said sadly. "I do not dislike Mercury, but I miss the freedom of Mars. Everything here is so different."

"Each planet is." Zoisite drew a sheet of parchment and a pen from his subspace pocket and dashed off a letter. "Carry this to Princess Mars- she is currently tending to her duties at the Silver Court. She will make arrangements for you to return."

"But my lord, I cannot use the transportations!"

"And as such, I am providing you with this as well." He pressed his thumb to a second letter he had written as she perused the first, forming his personal seal. "As the future consort of Princess Mercury, I have the authority to grant you such permission. Present this to the guard and he will let you pass."

"That was very kind of you," Mercury said as the girl dashed off, leaving the wig lying on the floor. "You would have been well within your rights to report her."

"She is not orchestrating these incidents. I saw no reason to have her punished when she was only doing her queen's bidding in hopes of being allowed to return home."

"You are convinced my stepmother is behind this."

"Yes," he said as he got to his feet. "Apparently she has decided I cannot be tricked and has chosen to be rid of me with all possible haste. Had I reacted to her scenario as she planned, she might have been able to convince the king I would be an unsuitable mate for the future queen."

"This entire spectacle is foolish," Mercury decided. "We should tell my father before this escalates and someone is actually hurt." 

"What would that accomplish? We have no proof the queen is behind this. She has been an unkind hostess, but that is not enough for the king to believe she is deliberately attempting to drive me from the court."

The princess sighed. "So we are forced to suffer through this either until we prove she is responsible or until you can put an end to her scheming."

"Unfortunately, yes." He draped his arms over her shoulders and leaned into her until their foreheads were pressed together. "Please say you do not regret choosing me, Mercury. I know there are those who do not approve of us."

"My court has decided to support you, Zoisite. Those who disagree are unimportant. I will never regret agreeing to marry you." She kissed him gently as his fingers slid into her hair. "I love you," she whispered. "Until the end of days and beyond. No matter what happens, that will never cease to be true."

88888888

Enough was enough, Zoisite decided as he fumed. It was difficult to accept being treated like a lesser noble despite his true rank, but having another man fawn all over his fiancée was something he would not tolerate. The thought of losing her all but made him sick. It was bad enough that- no, he would not think on so unpleasant a topic. It was time to assert himself and claim his rightful place, no matter what the queen thought.

"May I cut in?" he asked smoothly as Princess Mercury and her obnoxious partner whirled by. Without waiting for an answer, he elbowed the other man aside and swept her into the dance pattern.

"Are you all right, Zoisite?" she asked as they waltzed through the crowd. "You seem tense." 

"It is difficult to relax when your fiancée's stepmother is trying to replace you with a man of her choosing. I find I have little tolerance for someone attempting to steal you away from me."

"Steal me- What are you talking about?"

He took a slow, deep breath, reminding himself just how oblivious his princess could be to the attentions of men. She had only ever considered him a friend until the night he had proposed, his jealousy too strong to ignore any longer.

"He was only being friendly," she continued, not realizing he had stopped paying attention several moments before. Her words were abruptly cut off when he slid one hand to her neck and kissed her. "Zoisite?"

"Just play along. I mean to put an end to your stepmother's scheming tonight."

Mercury blinked before nodding. "If you say so."

"Trust me, Mercury."

"You know I do."

He nodded and sent them flying through the crowded dance floor at once gracefully and unpredictably, making it impossible for the princess's erstwhile suitor to claim her for another dance. On the few occasions Zoisite caught a glimpse the other man, he was pleased to see a clenched jaw and fists. Obviously his failure to keep Mercury's attention boded ill for him. A glance at Queen Candace told him the same.

He hadn't expected to be bodily thrown away from her after about a half hour of his game. The moment he realized he was airborne he teleported, allowing him to land on his feet and in close proximity to his fiancée, who looked as baffled as he felt. His hand went to a dagger in his belt automatically, but he squashed the impulse. Carving a hole in the buffoon would provide Candace with ample reason to be rid of him.

"Dare I ask what caused such a discourteous attack?" Zoisite asked calmly as he sized up the lord who had thrown him.

The man was older, Zoisite knew. If asked, he would have estimated about thirty-five standardized years. He also was taller and more muscular than the slight general, making it obvious he was from a warlike society. Mars again, likely a member of the nobility Mercury's queen consort had controlled before her marriage. The lord would claim to love the quiet princess, but it would be a lie.

"I wish to issue a challenge for the princess's hand!" the lord announced loudly, drawing the attention of whoever had not already noticed the Terran warrior's sudden flight. "I love her, and I will take her from someone so unworthy as you!"

"Princess Mercury has the right to choose her own husband," Zoisite responded, eyes narrow. "She has exercised that right, thus rendering a challenge pointless. I did not coerce her to marry me, my lord. State the grounds of your claim."

"You are controlling her with dark magic!"

The crowd murmured, and King Nerio began to step forward before Candace took his arm and simpered, distracting him long enough for too many people to be aware of the situation. He could not order the interloper away now.

"I do not possess that evil ability, nor would I ever dare to use it on a lady of her quality if I did. Her magic far exceeds mine, so such an act is impossible."

/Zoisite, you will be forced to accept his challenge,/ Mercury warned behind him. /They have taken great pains to make sure of it./

His gaze slid to her for a moment before returning to his rival. /I am aware. Do not worry; I will not lose./

"I am claiming a trial by combat in front of witnesses!"

The Shitennou regarded him darkly. "State your name and the nature of your challenge quickly, then leave. I will not have the patience to tolerate your presence for much longer."

The lord thrust his chin up defiantly. "I am Count Ikaros of Mars! The duel will be conducted without magic, and though you are unworthy of such courtesy you will be allowed to select your own weapon."

"And when will this be?"

"Tomorrow at dawn!"

Zoisite sighed, not enjoying the nobleman's melodrama. "So be it." He turned to face the rest of the assembly. "Any others who wish to issue such a challenge, do so now. After the duel I will hear no more of the matter."

Ikaros' face went red. "You think you will defeat me so easily?"

The blond general did not even flinch. "Yes."

"Zoisite," Mercury said warningly.

Without turning to look, he took her hand and led her out of the ballroom before teleporting back to their suite. A brief wince of discomfort flickered over his features, but he quickly banished it. Not even that much would have shown had he been with anyone else, but he trusted his fiancée implicitly.

"I need you to be there tomorrow," he said finally. "As Sailor Mercury. Please. Make it clear just how strong you are so this will be over."

"Of course. Whatever you need, I will be there for you." She stretched up against him, letting one hand toy with the end of his ponytail while the other cupped his cheek. She touched their lips together briefly before pulling back. "I love you. I know you can win. You do not have to prove anything to me."

"I know. Thank you."

88888888

Dawn broke clear as Zoisite stepped into the training ring that would be used for the duel. A thin rapier hung in a scabbard on his belt, and he had replaced his dress uniform with the one he wore from day to day. The dark blue made him look even thinner and paler than usual, and the spectators wondered if the young general even stood a chance. The count had a reputation for being a fierce brawler and possessed deadly skill with a blade. Sailor Mercury followed a step behind.

Ikaros was ready on the other side, dressed in a robe Zoisite recognized as magical. The cloth was as thin and light as silk but possessed the same hardness of full armor. His weapon was a massive broadsword more than a meter long, and it was clearly heavy.

King Nerio rose from his seat nearby. "This is a duel between Count Ikaros of Mars and Lord King Zoisite of Terra in the matter of my daughter's marriage. The battle is to be done without magic, and each opponent is allowed to choose their weapon. Princess, as the object of this match you are to declare its beginning."

Mercury nodded, but before she did she took another step toward Zoisite and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Though she blushed a furious crimson, she smiled at him as she pulled away. Taking her place by her father, she spoke.

"Ready your weapons." A deep silence fell. "Begin."

Zoisite was inside the count's guard before he even realized the general had moved, slicing a shallow groove in his leg despite the armor. Ikaros spun to face him, but the general had already danced out of reach and was on guard.

"The robe was enchanted for magical warfare. It has no defense against a mundane weapon with a keen edge."

The Martian spluttered with rage. An instant later the Terran lord slid by, using the length of the blade to hit him in the back. Since the rapier was a stabbing weapon, he did not break the skin, but the assault made Ikaros stumble as Zoisite pressed his advantage. A cut appeared on his other leg, matching the first. Snarling, Ikaros advanced and swung his sword, expecting it to shatter his opponent's lighter weapon and kill him in a single blow. He was shocked when the strike was deflected to land harmlessly on the ground.

He took a step back and held up a hand. Zoisite obediently stilled. "How did you do that? You should have had no chance."

"You thought only to press the advantage you have in reach and weight to defeat me. I am the smallest of my comrades, my lord. I have trained in such conditions all my life, and my commander made sure I knew the best ways to face such a fight."

There was a long moment of silence before Ikaros threw back his head and laughed, returning his sword to the sheath on his back. "No matter how many times we close, the results will be the same. You could have killed me in the first moment of this duel, but you were honorable enough not to press that advantage. You are a good man, Lord Zoisite, and I yield to you. I believe I owe you an apology as well."

"Accepted, of course, but why are you now changing your mind?"

The count chuckled good-naturedly. "Candace really made it sound like you were manipulating the princess. I should have known not to believe her, but you Terrans are an odd lot. It could have been true. I am not opposed to being king, but I think you will do a far better job than I ever could, and the princess seems to love you a great deal."

Mercury joined them on the field, her hand automatically finding Zoisite's. "Is everything settled?"

"Not quite," Nerio said fiercely as he turned to face his wife. "What did you have to do with this, woman?"

"N-nothing," Candace quailed. "I do not know him, my lord!"

"Cease the act. I am not so much the fool as to believe you are as meek as you seem. No child of Mars is. What part did you play in this?"

Knowing the game was up, the queen cast aside the mask she had used for so long. "You refused to give me what I wanted, so I looked for a way to take it for myself. This is your fault!"

"My fault," he repeated in disgust. "My fault for not allowing you to drive my world to ruin as you nearly did your own? You should be thanking the gods that Princess Mars chose to spare your life when the king told her to make the decision. I agreed to marry you to spare a friend further hardship. You repay me with this? You could have ruined my only child's life!"

It was rare for a Mercurian to react so strongly, but anyone could see King Nerio was at the end of his considerable patience. Zoisite wrapped his arms around his fiancée as the scene played out, relishing her closeness. There would be no further challenges for her hand.

"You could have been kind!" Candace screeched.

"I have been kind. King Basilio was ready to sentence you to execution, you fool. I said I would marry you, that I would keep you safe where you could not hurt another soul. Do you want me to turn you back over to him so he can follow through?"

She shook her head, the first sign of fear showing through her bravado. Candace had not realized how bad her situation at her home world had been. "No."

"That is the first sensible thing I have heard you say since I brought you here. I expect more gratitude for the things I _have_ given you, Candace, and there will be no more manipulating my daughter or her fiancé. This will be the end of the matter even if I must see them wed today."

"No, I- I will not do anything else to them."

"Your word, woman, or it is back to Mars with you. I doubt Basilio will be lenient a second time. And you will show me the proper respect as both your husband and king or I will let Lord Zoisite determine your punishment. I am sure he can think of several fair penalties." He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, waiting.

"I swear it, Your Majesty."

"Princess? Lord Zoisite? Are you satisfied?"

The couple exchanged looks before nodding. "Yes, sire," Mercury said with a shallow curtsey.

"Then you are dismissed. I suggest you return to the Silver Court soon."

"We will, Your Majesty," Zoisite replied, bowing. Pulling his fiancée closer, they returned to their suite. The instant they were alone, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, only releasing her when she was thoroughly flushed and disoriented.

"Zoisite…?" she asked.

"I was more frightened out there than I care to admit. He could have known some tricks Kunzite-sama did not teach me." He caressed her blue hair, smiling for the thousandth time at its unusual shade. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Lord Ikaros is an honest man. He would not have pressed his advantage once he realized our bond was legitimate."

"Yes. I should have displayed our mate's marks to put an end to it, but I needed a decisive victory to make sure there would be no further questions."

"I understand," Mercury assured him. "We should get back. Serenity will want to know about this."

"Endymion as well." He kissed her again, though softly. "I love you, you know. I swear, even if we were to die tomorrow I would find a way back to you."

"And I would be waiting. I promised you forever, Zoisite. No matter what happens, even if we are separated for countless years, you are the only one I will ever love."

He pulled her close again and they vanished, returning to the Moon and their most beloved companions. And if danger followed, well. The gods had heard their vows and would make sure they reunited despite the time or distance between them.

88888888

AN: I wasn't quite sure how to wrap this up or what to call it, so if you have a better idea for the title let me know. As always, I love hearing what my readers think , so I'd definitely appreciate a review or two or three or four or… well, you get the idea. Questions and ideas are also super helpful, so by all means if you have those tell me and I'll even get back to you on it. Till next time, I hope!


End file.
